The Silver Haired Heartbreaker
by Silver Mist 1996
Summary: She wants He wants Will Kagome somehow be able to steal his heart, or will her own burst from the pressure? Disclaimer: I do not own Rating subject to
1. Fire Sharpens

**I know I know. Starting ANOTHER story when all of mine need to be edited and/or completed. I'm a Gemini and can't just stick to one project at a time! I hope you like this one. I know my writing skills need so much improvement but I hope I'm getting better. I'm even attempting to outline what I want to happen instead of writing stuff off the top of my head as I go. Please R&R. Keep it respectful but I do appreciate specific critism. I know my grammar is still pretty weak. Xo.**

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

It felt like fire was spreading through her veins. Starting at her cold pulsating heart, and then slowly trailing outward, prolonging the self inflicted pain she was endearing.

Shapes began to blur and distort themselves. Her mind became a living piece of abstract art, the continuous molding and shaping causing a constant throbbing pain in her right temple. She closed her eyes, allowing the sinking feeling to ensue.

When Kagome opened them again it was dark out. She glanced at her cellphone and found she had been asleep for more than eight hours, but the drowsy sensation she got from crying did not leave. She felt a tightness behind her brown eyes, and blinked a few times to bring the world into more focus. Her black mascara was now smudged on the pillow, she made a mental note to start buying waterproof mascara despite how much more difficult it would be to remove each night.

She had fallen asleep in an awkward position. She stood up, rubbed the soreness out of her muscles, glad she had slept in her bed and not on some floor hut.

Raising her arms above her head, she mumbled some profanities under her breath.

Running her hand through her haphazard shoulder length hair she noted that the house was quiet, understandable at 2 o'clock in the morning.

She glanced back at her phone and glanced at the photos.

She smiled at the look on Inuyasha's face when she had snapped a picture, forgetting to turn of the flash. It took her a long time to convince her companions it wasn't some "soul sucking device" but she still had to sneak photos of Inuyasha because he scowled every time she tried to take a picture.

She grinned despite her bad mood and thought back on the afternoon, and how it had quickly grown out of control. Emotions went awry. She tried to remember why they had even started fighting in the first place, but couldn't recall anything of importance.

They always fought but they also always came back to each other. They were both ferociously stubborn, but they needed each other. Well, more like he needed her to detect the Jewel shards and she needed him to guide and protect her through the greatest adventure of her life.

She smiled at the irony of the situation. How she would of told anyone in her position that they should just walk away. That if it wasn't better by now it wouldn't ever be. But she was an advice giver, not taker.

She closed her eyes willing herself to fall into more blissful hours of sleep. Fifteen minutes ticked by, and then thirty. She shifted in her bed, trying to find a better position, and even flipped her pillow to a new cooler side.

Eventually she gave up and decided that she might as well write while she was up. Images swirled through her mind but words refused to make themselves present. She quickly grew tired of trying to process the words that would not come to her mind.

Her thoughts began to trail back. She sighed, deflated by the amount of moments she had been able to sear into her brain in such a short time. Her headache was returning now, stronger than before. She willed her eyes to close and her mind to wander to something lighter, airer, like the grasslands and forests she and Inuyasha had run through when they travelled from the Bone Eaters well to the village.

Inuyasha.

The name caused a sharp pain in her heart and she clutched her chest, trying to ward off the pain.

She huffed and sat up suddenly.

"Who cares? Kikyo met Inuyasha first." Kagome scoffed, "Besides Kouga and Hojo are interested in me. I just need to get out." She smiled ruefully, "And then I'll forget all about Inuyasha."

She changed her position again, causing her mattress to squeak. It was faint but the sound was more than enough to cover the light thump of Inuyasha's feet pushing off the roof, sending him sailing to the ground below.

* * *

After a fitful night Kagome woke up, still frazzled. She stumbled to her bathroom and turned on the water until the bathroom was steaming. She slid her petite body into the silky waters, and sighed as the water began to work wonders on her muscles. She used generous amounts of cherry blossom scented shampoo and conditioner. Spending a large amount of time working the knots out of her dark tresses. Once she was satisfied with her hair she grabbed some vanilla scented body wash and began working on covering her entire body in a soapy lather. She submerged herself to rinse and then grabbed for some shaving cream. After carefully spreading it onto her legs, she grabbed a brand new razor and set to work. She took her time, careful not to nick her skin.

"Kagome!" A voice called out to here from outside her bathroom door.

She flinched and instantly felt a sharp sting on her knee. "Kagome!" The voice suddenly grew panicked.

Thud.

She looked up from inspecting here knee to see her bathroom door now lying carelessly on the floor. A silver haired hanyou in the door way, face full of concern, claws protruding, seemingly completely unaware of her current state.

"Kagome. Are you okay?" He kept his eyes moving around the room searching for possible dangers, "I smell blood."

She sighed, "Inuyasha get out of here!"

"But Kag-"

"Inuyasha go into my room and wait for me or I'll sit you."

Inuyasha face planted onto the bathroom tile.

"Oops." She squeaked. "I didn't mean to do that."

Kagome left her bathroom, now fully dressed, and was faced with a really peeved hanyou. He sat on her bed, legs crossed. His elbow rested on his knee, and his face on his hand. His fingers on his left hand tapped impatiently.

"Are you still mad about me accidentally saying s-i-t. I didn't mean too."

"Why did I smell blood?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I was shaving and you startled me. It's just a nick." She smiled awkwardly, showing him the small mark on her knee.

He inspected it and decided she wasn't in any really danger.

"Let's go. The others are waiting for us." He turned to look at her, amber eyes lit on fire by the ray of sunshine that ran acrossed them.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked, seemingly unconcerned.

"Of course." Kagome chirped back, a little too happily, before mentally adding, 'Kagome. Focus. He doesn't want you. He wants Kikyo.'

She climbed onto his back, and rested her head on his shoulder blade, ignoring the voice inside her head, but nothing could muffle the truth.

She wanted him.


	2. Rain Dulls

**Thank you for the reviews so far! Next chapter may take me a while to put up. I'm brainstorming/outlining it now, and working on editing and improving my other stories. And sorry again about _You Again_ I swear I'll finish it. Remember: "You are the author of your own life story." Xo.**

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

The pair entered the Feudal Era around five o'clock, despite Inuyasha's pleas to leave Kagome's home hours earlier, and found the weather contrasted starkly from Kagome's time. Whereas the sky they had left contained no clouds, the sky above them now was entirely made up of rolling charcoal gray ones. Thunder roared in the distance and lighting lit up the sky. Inuyasha smelt the rain before the first drop had landed on the ground. Kagome quickly searched her overstuffed bag and grabbed an umbrella.

"I knew this would come in handy." She smiled, proud of herself for thinking ahead.

She shouldered the yellow back pack and held the umbrella over both of there heads. Moments later the rain began trickling down, quickly building into a strong steady pace.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in annoyance. He enjoyed the smell of rain but it dampened his sense of smell and he needed his instincts to be sharp in order to protect Kagome.

The rain slowed them down slightly but they still made it to Kaede's dwelling in good time.

"Kagome! You're back." The little fox demon, Shippo, grinned, running up to the girl first, but eyeing her bag. Kagome sensed his excitement and reached into her bag for his new favorite treat: Skittles. He gave her a quick hug, pocketed the treat, and went back to where he had been drawing pictures of all of their adventures.

"Welcome back Kagome." Miroku commented, greeting them as he entered the hut. He had gone on a walk, "in order to clear his mind," he had said, but in reality he was out flirting with the village girls. Now his ponytail was sticking to the back of his neck and his dark bangs dripped water onto his attractive looking face.

Sango walked in next, looking much like Miroku: soaked. She wrung out her long dark ponytail upon entering the hut.

"Hey Kagome." She smiled, taking a seat next to her, "How'd you manage to escape the storm?"

Kagome pointed towards her umbrella.

"Smart thinking." Sango laughed, getting closer to the fire. Kaede had been sitting silently, stirring the stew, listening to the group chatter for quite some time before she spoke.

"Inuyasha. What ale's ye?"

The companions turned to face Inuyasha who was now leaning against a wall, arms crossed, bangs covering his golden orbs, sulking.

"Nothing." He huffed, although he was clearly distressed.

'I wonder what he's thinking.' Kagome thought, as she accepted a bowl from Kaede.

"I'm going for a walk." He said suddenly, jumping up and looking not the least bit concerned about having dinner, or how suspicious he looked.

He quickly made his way out of the hut and into the elements.

Kagome deflated slightly. She had that gut feeling that something was seriously wrong. It was only 7 o'clock now, but it felt much later because of the dark skies and sleep inducing rain. The companions decided to retire early in order to get a head start the next morning. All except for Kagome. She was too concerned about Inuyasha for sleep to come easily to her. First Shippo fell asleep, then Kaede, Miroku followed soon after, and then Sango, content with Kirara keeping guard, knowing she would alert them of any dangers. She propped up her Hiraikotsu against the wall, within arm distance, in case they were ambushed and she needed to use it quickly.

* * *

Kagome slipped out silently, grabbing her bow and arrows on her way out. Although it was very dark Kagome was still able to make out shapes amongst the trees. She wound her way around them. Something was glowing in the distance. White balls of light? She squinted, trying harder to make out more but the rain was still coming down, impairing her vision. She drew her bow and had arrow ready to be shot in case something or someone tried to attack her. She knew it wasn't wise to travel alone, in the dark, in the Feudal Era, where demons roamed the land. Miko or not, she was still human. And because of that she let her curiosity push her on towards her goal of finding Inuyasha. The rain picked up, but she was now closing in on the orbs of light. She noticed something waving in the air.

'Kikyo's soul collectors. Kikyo must be nearby.' Her heart clenched, 'And that meant Inuyasha was not far.' She slowed down, cautiously weaving closer to her target, stopping only when she got a clear view of both of them.

Inuyasha was clearly dazed. Kikyo was inching closer to him, subtly, as she spat out venomous words. But he didn't seem to hear her. His arms snaked around her waist and she fell silent as the space between their lips quickly began to lessen. Kikyo began fighting back stubbornly with her words, insistent that she did not want Inuyasha, but that didn't stop his lips from propelling towards hers. The fight left Kikyo has she melted into his kiss. She became frenzied, pushing him against the base of the tree, allowing herself to swim deeper into the desire.

Kagome's eyes welled up. The first salty tear slid down slowly, met by another and another. Soon she was silently standing their watching them, unable to move. Her feet became roots, tying her down to the earth.

She let out a sound that had been forming deep inside of her throat, a mix between a hiccup and a sob.

Her hand shot up to cover her mouth. Inuyasha paused the kissing and looked in her direction. She broke out in a run, desperate to get away from his burning gaze. She still had her bow and arrow but she didn't bother to reposition herself in preparation for any kind of attack.

She certainly didn't suspect a force field.

She looked up, dizzy from the fall, eyes blurry from the rain falling onto her face. She tried sitting up but her body was paralyzed, her mouth contoured into a scream but no sound came. Her eyes scanned the area desperately for some form of help, but the only thing she caught was a glimpse of white fur and hint of a blue clawed hand as it closed her lids, completely shutting her away from the world.


	3. Wind Howls

**Thanks so much for the support and reviews! I appreciate it sooo much. Hopefully I'm improving. Still have a lot of editing I've got to do on my other stories, not to mention finishing _You Again. _I'm going to get right on that. Xo.**

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

Pressing his lips against hers, Inuyasha told Kikyo he had to return before anyone noticed his absence.

She scowled in response.

His clawed right hand trailed along her jaw and he brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "Kikyo. Don't be like that." He pleaded, his ears drooping. "I still love you."

Kikyo smirked, "But I don't love you."

She whipped around, hitting Inuyasha in the face with her pony tail, before walking away, soul collectors still offering her more borrowed souls.

He sighed in defeat, holding his head down, before heading back to the hut.

He passed the area Kagome had been standing in, lifting his head he took a deep sniff. "It couldn't be." He muttered to himself, "Kagome wouldn't have followed me all the way out here." He sniffed again, it's this cursed rain, messing with my nose. He tried to convince himself, but he ran a little faster: Just to make sure.

* * *

He entered the building surprised to find everyone asleep in the small hut, besides Sango's demon cat. She purred and rubbed against Inuyasha's leg before sitting on her haunches and purring loudly.

Sango and Miroku opened their eye's slowly.

"Something wrong?" Sango frowned looking down at her pet, well more like parter.

This prompted Miroku to wake up, "Something wrong my dear?" He asked Sango, stretching and reaching for his staff.

"Where's Kagome?" At the mention of her name Shippo's ears perked up and the child slowly sat up,looking dazed. Kaede remained asleep, seemingly undisturbed by all of the ruckus.

"She was right here a second ago." He glanced around the room, scratching his head, "Kagome!" He said loudly.

The howling of the wind was the only response. Shippo stood up and walked over to Sango. He began tugging on her kimono.

"Well." He tapped his foot, "Aren't we going to go find her?"

Inuyasha stepped outside, in an attempt to smell out a trail. He glanced at the sky. Tomorrow was the night that he would be transferred back into a mortal, only to be turned back into a demon come day break.

"Damn it all." He mumbled under his breath, "The scent is too light and spread out." He scowled, "I have no idea which way she went."

He cocked his head up to the side, honing in on a buzzing sound that was growing louder.

It was one of Naraku's demon bees.

Shippo's eyes grew wide, Sango grunted, and Miroku sent out a quick prayer. Inuyasha, well Inuyasha, let out a deep low growl.

"Inuyasha," Miroku kept his voice calm and steady, "Where exactly were you?"

Inuyasha chose to ignore him. His eyes flashed between red and gold. He held onto the hilt of his sword for support. "Naraku, I will find you." He smirked, baring his fangs, before adding, "and I will kill you.

The gang began following the oversized insect.

* * *

Kagome woke up suspended in the air in the middle of a dark dank room. Her arms were connected to either side of the room, her legs were anchored to the ground. Her body was in a 'Y' formation. A slick sheen of sweat coated her skin. Her hair was now matted with some mud and leaves and whatever else she had fallen onto. She took some shaky breathes and looked down on her body. Everything seemed to be just how she had left it, although her outfit was muddied and torn beyond repair, and her shoes were missing.

She surveyed the room again, trying to gain an understanding of where she was, but the only lighting provided were two torches that burned on either side of her. She looked up and saw pitch darkness above her. She looked below and saw grimy stone floors that probably had never been scrubbed, at least not in this century.

She closed her eyes and focused on all the things she could remember before she had woken up in the dungeon like room. 'White fur.' Her brow furrowed in concentration, "K-Kikyo, Inuyasha..." Her mind lost it's course and she mumbled profanities under her breath.

"My my. I didn't know you had such a dirty mouth Kagome."

Her head snapped up, she had to squint but she could barely make out the silhoutte standing in the doorway in front of the blinding light.

'But that voice.' She thought, 'I've heard it before.'

"I'm surprised Inuyasha left his precious miko alone." He commented, stepping closer to her, "Although I do suppose he was with that other women." He spoke, his face showing no signs of emotion other than a minuscule smirk and evil glint in his eyes.

Kagome's jaw locked as he stepped directly in front of her and she could make out his form. He wild wavy hair, his toned body, straight nose, and piercing eyes.

'Naraku.'

His smile grew when he knew she had realized who he was.

"Hello, Kagome." His hands waved out in a flourish, like some TV host assistant that was presenting an amazing price, "Welcome to your new home."


	4. Chains Clatter

**Sooo, writers block. Finally finished this chapter. (: Read & Review. Thank you! Xo.**

**- Silver Mist**

* * *

The gang followed the large flying insect for miles, dodging trees as they ran. They had spent spent mosr of the day tracking it. A few times they had lost sight of it and Inuyasha's heart had dropped deeper, threatening to fall into the pit of his stomach, each time, not that he would've told anyone else. He huffed, taking larger strides, set on keeping a close distance to the annoying pest.

The others seemed to be getting fatigued much more quickly than he was. Of course, they were mere mortals, and he was being driven by a force that he couldn't even begin to describe.

They were in an open field when suddenly the bee dropped from sky and nosedived for the grasslands below. It was as if a giant unseen force had hit it with a fly swatter.

The gang held back, concealed by the bushes, and watched the strange demon as it's wings twitched wildly before dying out.

"Is it dead?" Sango gulped.

"But what happened to it?" Miroku questioned looking up at the clear sky.

"Doesn't matter." Inuyasha snapped, "We just lost our lead. And day light."

Miroku and Sango turned around, only to be faced with a very pissed , very mortal Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome heard footsteps again and mentally groaned. She was starving and although the air was humid she could feel gust of cold air occasionally which caused shivers to trail down her body. Her eyes were now adjusted to the darkness but not much had change.

She heard the click of the door, screwed her eyes shut when the blinding light entered the room, and looked down, hoping he hadn't seen her and believed she was asleep.

He shook his head and lifted the miko's head by using two fingers to push her chin upwards. She sighed and opened her eyes. In his other arm was a beautiful kimono. It was a deep purple color, with swirls of silver along the bottom, that reminded Kagome of oceanic waves.

He caught her eyeing the beautiful garment and smirked, "Need some help putting it on?" His fingers trailed from their spot on her chin, down the crook of her neck, to just past her collarbone. She shuddered at the thought. Her breathing hitched in her throat.

He flicked his eyes over her frame and she tugged on the chains uselessly trying to cover her thin frame.

He looked at her contemplating.

"I will allow Kagura to watch you."

He turned to leave, handing Kagura the kimono, and gave her a stern look, before closing the door behind him.

She walked up to Kagome, her mouth a tight line, and undid her shackles, the girl dropped to the floor and Kagura tossed her the kimono, before turning around and walking away. Kagome wobbly removed her dirty scraps of clothes, and used the water basin that was now at her feet and the sponge within it to give herself a sponge bath, the water was black when she was done but she was pleased to have at least some of the dirt off. "Do you have any more water?" She asked Kagura, sweetly, pushing her luck.

Kagura snapped, clearly not pleased that she was ordered to help the girl. She snapped her fingers and a new basin was put down behind Kagome. Kagome spun around quickly but could not see who had moved the basin at her feet. She turned and looked at Kagura's retreating form. She looked back at the basin and decided to just dunk her head in. She did what she could to remove the tangles with her fingers and twisted her hair to help get rid of the excess water, before slipping on the soft silk kimono. Kagura's red eyes pierced her own brown orbs mere seconds later.

Kagura snapped, the chains shot out and latched onto Kagome's wrist and ankles and pulled her back up into her original formation.

Her stomach growled again.

Kagura's small red lips curved upward into a smile before she walked off.

"I honestly don't know what he sees in you." She stated bluntly, shaking her head and leaving through the entrance Naraku had used not long before.

With renewed vigor Kagome searched for a way out of her imprisonment but could not find any obvious way to undo the chains and escape. She sighed, "Inuyasha." Images of his and Kikyo's encounter suddenly made itself present in her mind. Her fist clenched, in retaliation. 'I don't need anyone's help.' She held her chin up proudly, 'I'll find a way to escape.'

* * *

"I don't like the look on the miko's face." Kagura, who was now standing with Naraku behind the brick wall, a wall of Naraku's creation which allowed him to see within the room, but not let whoever in it see out.

Naraku chuckled in reply, "It appears the miko is assured that Inuyasha will come rescue her."

"Kagome is a fool." Kagura smirked, inspecting her perfect nails.

Naraku's heart clutched at Kagura's insult to the priestess.

"That arrogant Inuyasha is even more so." He replied roughly before adding, "Leave me Kagura. I wish to be in piece."

"Yes my Lord." She nodded curtly, causing her green earrings to lurch forward and back.

Naraku stood and crossed his arms, his gaze did not leave the girl, even though his mind was far away.

He liked to believe that this was all a part of his evil plan, but he knew Inuyasha could not find his castle with the protective barrier around it, and that the only thing leading them towards his location he had killed abruptly.

'Curse this heart.' His stare became cold, 'Don't you understand? This is not Kikyo, this is a reincarnation with a similar appearance and set of skills.' His heart beat wildly at the sight before him, 'I will separate myself from you Onigumo.'


	5. Animalistic Insticts

**Here's a longer chapter for ya'll. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully I didn't forget or mix up any details (Been awhile since I've written on this story) Thanks so much for the support. You're awesome. Xo.**

**p.s. Sorry for the horrible grammar, summer is killing my brain cells.**

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Sango snapped clearly irritated. She and Miroku had spent the past hour trying to convince Inuyasha that it was useless to go after Kagome now.

"We're not strong enough to stop Naraku right now."

"Kagome is in danger." Inuyasha spat, stubbornly.

"We're well aware of that." Miroku assured him, "But we can't go in blindly without a plan, even if you weren't your human self."

Sango nodded, "We need a plan."

"Well, you two seem to have it all figured out." He huffed, "What do you suggest we do?"

The pair looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded, clearly aggravated.

"We could go on without you and survey the area."

"If we know a bit about our playing field, Naraku won't have so much of an advantage." Sango added helpfully.

"You two are not leaving me behind!" Inuyasha argued stubbornly.

"You're weaker than Kagome at this point." Sango pointed out, "At least she has her arrows and priestess powers."

This comment clearly hurt Inuyasha.

"We're going together," He stated flatly, "Whether you like it or not."

Sango and Miroku both sighed in defeat, "I wish we could sit him." Sango mumbled under her breath. Miroku chuckled in response.

"What are you two whispering about?" Inuyasha asked, clearly missing his keen hearing abilities.

"Nothing." Sango smiled sweetly, "We need to get started. There has to be some way to save her."

The group carried on in silence. The idea of her death lingered in the air, but they trudged on. Death was not an option. Kagome was a pawn in Naraku's game. Something he knew would drag Inuyasha out of hiding. But soon fatigue overcame even Inuyasha's fit human body and they were forced to stop and rest for the night.

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of a sliding door. There were no windows so she could not not tell if it was day or night.

The familiar snap of Kagura's prepared her for the five foot drop. Kagome, to her credit, landed stealthily. Kagura tossed her shoes, that reminded her of what she'd seen many villagers wear. She slipped them on and followed Kagura who had motioned her to follow. Kagome followed warily, careful not to trip on the somewhat uneven floors. Once past the doors of the dungeon she was met with a normal wooden floored hallway. She followed Kagura closely and almost ran into the demon when she stopped suddenly. "Naraku is waiting." She pointed to the door to her left, "I have been instructed to drop you off her." Venom dripped from every word.

Kagome put on a determined face and opened the door bravely. Taken back by the scene before her. She was prepared from demons, torture devices, the devil himself, but the sight before her was-dare she say-nice.

Naraku was sitting, cross-legged on a thin mat. He wore his usual deep purple garb, and before him a small flat table, that rested on the ground, held rice and other delicacies of Feudal Japan.

She slowly walked into the room, and when he didn't order to do anything she decided to quickly sit. They sat staring at each other until Naraku ordered to eat. Kagome didn't have to be told twice, she used her chopsticks expertly, and quickly downed some of the rice. Naraku allowed a small smile of satisfaction to grace his lips. Kagome noticed it instantly and eyed him suspiciously. He grinned wider, "It's not poisoned, I need you." Her eyes widened slightly, "-as bait." He finished off cooly.

By now Kagome had returned back to eating her rice, and Naraku had begin sipping at his tea.

"You do realize Inuyasha is going to rip you to shreds when finds you?" She sipped her tea nonchalantly, but inwardly she was ready to make a made run for the door, not that it would do much good.

"Maybe," His lips curved into a smile, "if the half demon isn't off with that dead priestess."

Kagome felt a pang in her chest, and visibly winced.

Naraku smiled outwardly, but inwardly his heart beat wildly in protest.

Kagome shrugged it off, "He'll come."

She promptly finished her meal.

'Should I say thank you?' Kagome wasn't sure of how to act around someone who was holding her prisoner but treating her kindly. 'Minus the snarky comment.' She reminded herself.

They sat in silence and Kagome surprised her self by being the one to disturb it, "May I go outside?"

He stared at her, his eyes narrowing, "There is no way of escape."

"Of course there isn't." Kagome huffed, hoping that playing the part of the willing victim would help gain her a little freedom.

He waved her off, she stood and gave a curt nod, "I will be accompanying you."

Kagome mentally groaned, 'How am I supposed to find a way to escape now?' She smiled nonchalantly, "Works for me."

The two walked wordlessly out of the large wooden doors and into a garden that somehow maintained it's beauty despite the miasma.

Kagome awed at it's beauty. "This is the Garden of Miko's." He stated, pleased when she showed interest, "That is why it can handle the small amount of miasma that surrounds this castle, "That would also explain why you are unaffected by such a small dose."

Kagome looked thoughtful and got down on her knees, her nimble fingers felt the pond waters cool surface. She smiled to herself despite the situation. She turned to look at him, the still water creating a striking reflection. His heart fluttered at the sight of two Kagomes.

He cleared his throat, "Don't get any ideas." He warned menacingly, before turning to leave, playing with the hilt of his sword, 'If I could just kill her now.' He turned and found the girl paying no attention to him, instead the girl was tying flowers together to make some sort of flower crown. Images of Kagome and him ruling the land began to paint themselves clearly in his mind. His hand found it's way off of the sword, as he made his way back into the castle.

* * *

Kagura watched with great interest. She smiled at the sight of Naraku. 'He's losing it.' she smiled wickedly, at the thought. 'The petty human girl is going to send him over the edge.' She watched her curiously for a few moments before grabbing a feather from her hair and flying off in the direction of the castle.

Kagome smiled solemnly to herself. 'So they actually left me alone. I may get out of here after all.' She grabbed the flint stones she had found at the bed of the shallow pond, and began sharpening them against the large stones lining the pond.

* * *

The group was up and ready before Inuyasha had even returned back to his normal self, in an attempt to prepare themselves for the battle ahead. The sun rose and instantly after his transformation Inuyasha shot off, without any warning to the others. They followed him, eyeing the area suspiciously, trying to sense demonic aura. The smell was faint but Inuyasha picked it up: the smell of miasma and most importantly Kagome. They travelled for miles, but even as the scent grew stronger they could not gain sight of any castle, building, or cave, that Kagome could be being held in. Inuyasha growled in frustration, interrogating everyone in his path for clues. Of course, none of the villagers knew anything about Kagome's whereabouts. It was getting late now and they were no closer to finding Kagome then they had been when they started. A mix of hunger, thirst, and exhaustion forced Inuyasha to stop so his companions could recuperate, but he didn't sleep, he didn't stop searching, and he wasn't about to give up.


	6. Faint Scent

**Sorry ya'll! I've been super busy with school. Hopefully this next chapter is alright. I'm feeling a little rusty beings I haven't watched or read much of anything Inuyasha the past two months. Hopefully I can pull all this tougher and finish it soon. Keep on reviewing. And remember you are important. I know sometimes you don't feel that way, but you are. Xo.**

**-Silver Mist**

* * *

Kagome had been moved from her hanging cell to a small room, void of color, and empty besides the thin sleeping mat and thick chain. Kagome looked at Kagura and noticed that the women seemed unusually pleased with Kagome's uncomfortable quarters, even though they were a step up from where she had been. "Now sleep." Kagura spoke promptly, snapping her fingers, causing the chain to wrap around Kagome's thin ankle. Kagura left the room without batting an eyelashes. Kagome did what she could to get comfortable, slipping off the first layer to use as a makeshift pillow. She sighed and positioned herself so she could bury her face into the silky cloth, letting the salty tears she'd been holding in slip between her thick lashes. Soon she gave into fatigue and allowed herself to fall asleep, holding onto the image of Inuyasha.

* * *

The next morning was a cheerful one despite the bleak situation. Kagome continued hoarding the sharpened flint and Naraku continued sparing the young girls life; although, he did continue to threaten her often. He had made a habit of watching her as she sunbathed in the garden, lazily dipping her toes in the cool water. Kagome noticed his presence, but didn't say anything until the afternoon sun had risen, and she'd grown annoyed at being scrutinized underneath his gaze.

"I know you're out there Naraku."

'and I know you're watching me.' She mentally noted.

He dropped from his perch in the sense woods, landing gracefully, and nodded curtly, "You're making a wise choice of staying out of trouble." He said icily, but his words had lost their sharpness.

Kagome simply continued studying the pond bottom, careful to not let her chocolate orbs trail up to the face of her captor.

"There will be a dinner tonight and you must attend." He stated simply, turning to leave.

Kagome's eyebrow rose in question.

"And if I don't I won't have supper?" Kagome said almost mockingly, knowing she was treading dangerous water, but being tired of being trapped within the stone walls of Naraku's palace.

Naraku smirked, and looked like his true self for an instant, "No my dear," his eyes darkened, "Inuyasha won't have a Miko to save."

He continued to walk on and Kagome continued to scheme.

It was a long while before Kagome felt comfortable with pulling out the small bow she had created with a strong yet flexible stick she had found in the garden and the necklace that she had been wearing, which Naraku had thankfully not taken. She grabbed her flint tipped arrows, wrapped with strands of her hair and cloth, and sent three arrows flying over the palace walls before pocketing an arrow and destroying the bow, deciding it was too risky to hold onto. The sun was now lowering, casting an orange glow, and signaling her to head to supper. She gave the wall a final glance and headed towards Naraku.

* * *

From her hiding place Kagura allowed her small painted smile to form on her lips, her emerald eyes flashing with interest. 'So the young Miko thinks she is going to catch the attention of that foolish half demon.'

Her grin widened. 'Perhaps that arrow in her pocket will finally be the undoing of Naraku.' Her small hands smoothed out her kimono.

She clutched her heart. 'I'll finally be free.'

Quickly plucking the white feather, sticking out from her brown ponytail, the women rode the thing down to the opening of Naraku's chamber, and waited for the scene to unfold.

* * *

Inuyasha's head turned sharply to the right.

"You feel it too." Miroku noted at his actions, "I can feel a small amount of energy that is similar to Kagome's as well." He spoke softly as if his words would weaken the trail. His staff pointed in the direction Inuyasha was facing.

"Is it Kikyo's?" Sango questioned, adjusting her armor and large boomerang.

"No." Inuyasha answered, "I can smell Kagome's scent. She's nearby."

Sango was on Kilala's back in seconds, glad that the group had decided to have Shippo remain with Lady Kaede, so that she could concentrate solely on protecting her friend. Inuyasha and Miroku set out on foot. Their shadows grew longer as the sun dipped lower towards the horizon. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his scalp as he lengthened his strides, 'Just hold on Kagome.'

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. Please read and review. Keep your comments constructive please. Thank you. **


End file.
